nakedbrothersbandfandomcom-20200214-history
The County Fair
'The County Fair '''is the ninth episode in Season 2 of ''The Naked Brothers Band. '' Plot The episode starts with a voiceover of Tuffy explaining the band's situation of hiding in disguises while the cameras focus on the Crawfish County Fair going on. The cameras then go to him to his disapproval, and requests to be out of the screen. He then assures that the band in disguise will have a good time while being looked after by Cooper. He then points to the band walking in bunny costumes alongside Cooper, with David's bunny head falling off while holding E.T on a leash. Cooper then goes to Tuffy worrying if they'll blow their cover, but he then assures him it will go alright with them in the costumes and heads back to the bus. The band puts their bunny heads back on and run for the fair although Nat reminds them about Sonny's accordian camp competition. While they are running, three teenage girls notice them and shout the band's name, which causes a entire crowd of teenage girls chasing after them. Tuffy is then seen on the bus reading a newspaper with a front page headline titled "''How to Recognize The Naked Brothers Band IN DISGUISE"'' with a picture of the band posing in their bunny costumes. Another crowd of teenage girls passes while the band (along with Cooper) get out of hiding in a cotton candy stand, and start to make a run for it around the county fair as the crowd notices them yet again. They again hide under piles of haystack in front of a cartoonish Grand Canyon backdrop. Nat and Thomas are stressed about the situation until Rosalina notices a clothing rack full of costumes. The band then comes out to be in costumes for the opposite gender (Rosalina in a general costume with a hat and beard, with the rest of the boys wearing wigs in a dress), which makes David, Thomas, and Qaasim all argue about not being in the male outfit. The band then sits for the accordian camp competition. Nat and Alex compliment their dad on stage, and due to their outfits, he mistakes them for girls. The brothers are impressed by this, and then proceed to exit while Sonny shows off to the rival team. While walking around, they see Jesse singing karaoke with a group of men. The band applauses them, with Jesse also being fooled by the boys' disguises. This pleases David and Qaasim while Alex is jealous over one of the men offering Jesse to buy a barbecue turkey leg. The boys pull Alex away and leave, confusing Jesse and the man but eventually shruggs it off. The band huddles up with Rosalina announcing that the disguises work, and Cooper then lets the band go to explore the fair before soundcheck. David, Qaasim, and Thomas enter themselves in the Greased Pig Competition along with two other boys. Alex and a blonde girl are watching it happen, and criticizes the "girls" for being unladylike. He then notices the ''Miss Sweet Potato Farms ''pageant sash on the girl, and she replies with wanting to win the bigger title of ''Junior Miss Crawfish. ''Alex says he believes in her, and she appreicates the support. She then mentions that she wishes boys understood about beauty pageants as her boyfriend worries about being replaced if she wins the pageant. Alex then tells her to find a boyfriend that will repsect her wishes, and then they leave to go someplace else. Nat and Rosalina are seen together, and she decides to ride a robot bull. She then falls quickly due to the speed, causing a group of boys in the audience to laugh at her. Nat takes his turn next with ease at a lower speed. Rosalina, upset at this, goes over to increase the speed, making Nat fall over. The operator comes to pick him up, and checks if he's okay, and then calls Rosalina a troublemaker. She then complains to Nat about him getting proper attention disguising as a girl, but he is quickly then offered to go for a second round. Meanwhile, the beauty pageant is in danger of cancellation as there is not enough girls that are participating. The girl then makes the other contestants beg for Alex (Alexa) to come up and join them, which he eventually agrees to. The boys are still chasing after the greased pig when it escapes through the fence, and the competition is called off until David makes an idea for E.T to replace the pig. Nat finishes his second round of riding the robot bull, and gives applause from it. Rosalina is unhappy about the treatment he gets, and he then blames her for being jealous. He says Rosalina wishes was a girl, in which the crowd of boys overhear and laughs. The boys then make some jokes at Rosalina, which causes her to start a fight with the boys. A instrumental of Tall Girls, Short Girls... You plays over a montage of the various subplots in the episode. Alex was seen trying to fit in the beauty pageant as he hesiatates in the bathing suit portion, but excels in the talent portion with his drumming skills. Sonny gets competitive with his rival, who gets too agressive in the process. Nat is trying to control Rosalina in the fight, while Cooper buys a round to. Jesse is given a turkey leg twice from two men, and rides a carosuel with the same guy who offered her a turkey leg from before, while David and the boys grease E.T for the competition. Nat sits down with a frustrated Rosalina when a boy named Harvey Joel McCallister comes and compliments Nat's style, and his preformance in riding the bull and the fight. He asks if he and Rosalina are together, but she then leaves for Nat to be alone with Harvey. He offers Nat a turkey leg, but he declines. Meanwhile, David and the boys successfully get E.T in the compeition as a French bull-pig. Harvey compliments the way Nat chews his food closed, and then says a short poem to him (which is the opening lyric from Tall Girls, Short Girls... You). Nat then catches him stealing a lyric from the band's song. Already aware of this, Harvey replies he would quote the song as his own to his girlfriend. Nat is disapproving Harvey of two-timing him, and Harvey then explains that his girlfriend entered a beauty pageant, and then quotes the opening lyric to I'm Out, which Nat catches him again for quoting songs. On the pageant stage, the blonde girl asks Alex if Harvey will ignore her if she wins and flirts with other girls, and then tells her to do her own thing. The blonde girl then compliments Alex, in which he happily agrees with. Rosalina tries to ride the bull for a second time, and wins this time for a pile of hay. Everybody is worn out in the greased pig competition when David catches E.T, and wins 50 pounds of bacon. Alex then wins the pageant, angry that the blonde girl didn't win. He says to the audience that he has a "dark past", and then gives the crown over to the blonde girl, and calls Alex her best friend. Cooper then meets Sonny in a trailer, holding a big teddy bear he bought, and says he plans to give the bear to Patty. This reminds Sonny about Betty, but cheers up about his prize of his toy squirrels holding marshmellows over a electronic fire. David and the boys then come and announce their victory, which displeases Jesse who has a stomachache from the turkey legs. Alex then comes and tells the band that he participated in the beauty pageant for his new friend, which Jesse compliments him on and pleases him. Nat and Rosalina walk together and talk about Rosalina becoming more macho for riding the bull, and Nat giving Harvey two tickets for the concert with his girlfriend. Before the concert starts, Nat and Alex congratulate their dad on winning the accordian compeition, and Alex congratulate the blonde girl for winning the title of ''Junior Miss Crawfish, whose name is revealed to be Emma Stockdale. Halfway through the preformance, Emma recognizes the lyrics from Harvey's poem, and thinks he wrote the song which makes Harvey satisifed. The episode ends with the camera zooming out of the audience with the song fading out, although it continues into the end credits. Trivia * After the scene with Harvey accidentally quoting the song I'm Out to Nat, a short country-like instrumental of it can be heard before it switches to the next scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes